Endure & Survive
by LastSurvivorOfTheApocalypse
Summary: After one year passed since their father's killed as an Firefly, the twins Charlotte and Luke decide to leave the military school and the quarantinezone of New York. They want to find their uncle, who's living in a safe settlement in Jackson. But on their way there, they have to face risks and fears, also an auburn haired girl and her guardian crosses their way.
1. The Smell of Freedom

**So, hello there. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you will like it. I apologize for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language, but I hope you like it anyway. To conclude, have fun with my first chapter. ;)**

_*****__Bang*_

_The loud noise filled the room for a couple of seconds, then silence, a back-breaking silence. A liveless body plumps to the floor and again that back-breaking silence. Finally a muted whimper from a girl broke the silence, followed by a yelp of a boy , who runs straight to the soldier. The soldier, who shoot his father down, not even a minute ago. The girl's sitting in one corner of the dark room, her body pressing against the wall and still not believing what just happend, the boy, now in front of the soldier, tried to grab him ''You fucker! You just killed him like an animal!'' only earned a hard hit against his head by his enemy.''Stupid kid'' the soldier said, when the boy plumps unconscious to the floor, just like his father before..._

I startled drenched in sweat from the nightmare, only to hit my head against the upper bed.'' Ouch! Fuck not again!'' I rubbed my forehead, the rain pattered softly against my window, while the wind whistled through the crevasses of the old building. I took a look around, waiting for my eyes to acclimatized to the darkness.

Well, as usual there were stuff and clothes covering the floor, my eyes slip to my desk, which was also covered with stuff and books 'Man, I really have to tidy up,...oh wait that doesn't matter anymore, this night, is my last night in this fucking school' I smiled at this and my view finally stopped at the clock, which hung on the wall. One o' clock and 15 minutes, 'It's time!' I thought, swung the blanket away and jumped out of my bed, but careful not to hit my head again.

I searched my clothes together and putted on my old but comfortable jeans, a green t-shirt, an, a few sizes too large , red hoddie over my skinny body and my dark Sneakers. After that I went to the mirror and looked into my own deep-blue eyes, in a face with high cheekbones, a few freckles and pale skin, an even brighter scar went from my left cheekbone down to my chin. I touched it carefully remembering the day I got it, but I pushed the dark memories away and began to bind my blond hair to a braid.

Finished I turned around and walked to my cupboard, opened it and took a little box, which was hidden under a few t-shirts, 'At least not all my clothes are lying on the floor like a carpet' I opened the box and let the little thing fell in my palm. It was the Fireflychain, which my father wore ones around his neck, the chain which now I putted on and closed the cupboard. I went across my room to my yet packed blue backpag and checked the content again. My notebook, which has only space for my drawings, a few pencils, a ration of beefjurky, a few cans, which I stole from the cafeteria, three waterbottles and a few reserveclothes. With that, I shouldered my bagpack and headed for the door.

I gently opened the door, only to face the dark corridor of the militaryschool, slipped out of the room and closed the door as gently as possible. For one moment I froze in my move, only to listen 'Was there a noise? Or am I only paranoid?'. I listened ones more and was about to go ahead, but then I felt a soft grip around my waist and a hand covering my mouth. I instinctly bit in one of the attackers finger, turned around and tackled him or maybe her to the floor. A soft chuckle came out of him 'Deep voice, totally a him, wait..., oh maan, that asshole!' ''Luke!? You dick, you scared the shit outta me!''

I hissed in a low voice looking down at him, he grinned back up to me, his deep-blue eyes glowed in the darkness.''Sorry, I didn't want to risk you to scream, but ouch! you bite hard, are you a vampire or something?''With that he rubbed his middle finger, but he was still grinning ''Stop grinning so stupid, I thought we wanted to meet each other in front of the cafeteria?'' I asked, while resting my hands on my hips, my usual stand when I want to look strict ''Well, I thought it would be saver if we meet each other in front of your room, you know just in case... .''

He looked elusive around, still sitting on the floor 'That was typical my brother, protective and always looking for my safety. I mean that's not bad you know, but I'm 15, like him, old enough to care about myself' I sighed offered him my right hand ''Come on up, Lucky Luke'' I grinned barefaced 'He hates that nickname', but he grinned back took my hand and without warning, he pulled me down to him, claimed on me and sat on my stomach ''Take it baaaack!'' he hissed with a bitchy grin on his face. ''Never!'' I grunted under his weight. ''Mhh, then I have no other choice.'' He said apologetic, he opened his mouth and let a sling of sniff down to my face 'Oh noo, not that again!' ''I take it back! I take it back, but please don't let it touch my face '' I cried out in desperate. He drew the sling of sniff back, stood up and helped me with a grin on his face up.''Disgusting!'' I muttered, still in shock ''Hey, you know I don't like to do that, but you gave me no other choice Charly.'' With that he gave me an innocent look ''You're such an asshole'' I laughted ''Yeah, but I'm your brother, sooooo you have to live with it'' he grinned.

But then footsteps, followed by a light beam behind us in the corridor interupted our little discussion and we hurried around the next corner, as quiet as we could. When we finally reached the exit of the school, we opened the door, a wave of fresh, cool nightair and rain came towards us. The smell and feeling of freedom.

I put my hood over my head, closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and smiled. Luke, who noticed my action warned ''Hey, stay focused, we're still not outside yet.'' I nodded and looked around. We faced the schoolyard, the street lights illuminated the streets with a low shine and leet the puddles on the asphalt glow. We could hear gunshoots far away 'Maybe soldiers, who found fireflies or infected? Whatever, seems like they're busy for a while!' I looked to Luke, only to notice, that he was thinking the same.

So, we sneaked along the wall of the school covered by the darkness, avoiding the cones of the light. We made our way near the fence, which orbitted the schoolyard, finally we reached the gate and looked around, always especting a noise, but the only thing we heared was the rain, which got stronger and the noises far away. Next to the gate was a small office, which always sheltered a soldier to control the gate. We peeked inside,through a window, only to see a snoring soldier, who rested his head on his hands and his elbows on a desk 'Idiot'. I glanced at Luke, who gave me grin of victorious. So the only thing we needed now was the key for the gate 'where is that fucking key' I thought ''I think one of us has to go in and look for the key, and the other one has to hold the line out here, you know, if soldiers come..'' Luke whispered ''Well, I go in and you stay out here, I'm smaller than you, so if he wakes up, I can better hide.'' I gave back. ''Alright, but be careful in there Charly, and scream, if something happens.'' He said with a worried face and looked me in the eyes.''Promise'' I whispered and went for the officedoor.

I opened it gently and slipped in, I let the door a little bit open, just in case and looked around. It looks like a bureau, with closets and desks covered with paper. On one desk, the soldier still sleeping and my view focused on the gleaming thing at his belt 'a punch of keys! How the hell am I supposed to get it' I thought febril. I looked around for something helpful 'a knife!', it was lying on a desk to my right, I sneaked there and took the knife. It seems sharp enough. I made my way back to the soldier and began carfully to cut his belt. It took a while, but I finally got through the strong leather.

I took the punch of keys and was about to leave, but I felt a hand grabbing my wrist ''You'r going anywhere kid!''. Said the uniformed man while pulling me back 'shit!shiit!SHIIT!' I thought in desperate and lashed about ''Don't fucking touch me!' But it seems useless.

*****Bang*

A shoot of a gun and then silence...


	2. Left Behind

**So, here is chapter two, I hope you like it. It would be nice if you could review and tell me how you like the story so far or a few tips. Thanks for reading my story! :)**

''You'r going anywhere kid!''. Said the uniformed man while pulling me back 'shit!shiit!SHIIT!' I thought in desperate and lashed about ''Don't fucking touch me!'' But it seemed useless.

*****Bang*

A shoot of a gun and then silence...

The dead body of the soldier fell back in his chair, while blood was flowing out of a hole in his head, covering the floor.

I turned around,''Luke?!'', just to see my brother, lowering the gun with shaking hands. He first glanced to the dead body, then to me and finally to the gun in his hands, with widened eyes.

'Where did he get the gun?' I thought, my view then slipped to the belt of the soldier, the holster was empty, he must have took it when the soldier and I were distructed by each other.

Luke dropped the gun, went towards me and embaraced me.

I returned it hesitantly ''Are you okay?'' he asked with a low, soft voice and hold me tighter to his chest ''I'm fine, what about you?'' I took one step back to look at him.

His red bandana, which hold the most of his brown strands out of his face, was soaked in sweat and the crease between his brows seemed deeper than usual.

His deep-blue eyes glowed like always, in contrast to his light bronzed skin.

''I'm okay, just feeling a little sick...let's get outta here!'' He said and with that he grabbed the gun from the floor, put it in his belt and we went for the door, which was wide opened.

It was not the first time for him to kill someone, it's just hard for him to deal with it.

But if it saves a person he loves and cares about, he never hesitated to do it.

For me, it's not like that. I can just kill someone and forget it, I just push the feeling of guilt away, that's how I work.

I know it's not the right way to deal with it , but in a world like this you have no other choice.

It was still raining, when we left the office and went to the steelen gate.

I put the key into the keyhole, turned it and a *click* followed.

Luke and I pushed the gate open and stepped out to the low lighted streets.

Then we quickly hid in a dark alley, where we leaned against the cold walls and took a few breathes of relief.

''So the plan is, that we walk to our hideout, you know where dad took us always for training''Luke said and I remembered the past days, when Luke and I had to shoot cans and other useless stuff, which were ten or 15 meters far away from us.

Luke was always the best of us, while me beeing pretty good with a bow, but at least my favorite weapon was always the tomahawk.

I trained every single minute with that thing, to cast it exactly in my aim...''Charly?'' Luke interrupted my thoughts and gave me a curious glance,''Yes, of course, how could I forget!'' I smiled at the memories, which came up in my head, ''Fine, so when we got our weapons, we have to keep going west, to the Holland Tunnel. The quarantenezone ends near there and that's our way out.''

I nodded ''Alright, let's do this, I'm totally ready, what are we waiting for?'' I said with a shaky voice, 'maaan Charly, calm down!' I thought.

Luke looked at me, ''Hey, you don't have to be scared, just stay calm, we gonna make it out in one piece, I promise. As long as we're together, nothing bad is gonna happen, trust me!'' He said with his deep, soft voice.

Of course I trusted him, but you never know. This world is capricious, danger is hidden in every shadow and mostly the unespectable things happen and you can't do anything against it.

Anyway, I gave him a smile,''Well, let's go Lucky Luke!''.

He made a grimace at that, I chuckled and we left the dark alley.

After an hour, of crossing the low lighted streets, always covered by the darkness, we made our way to our secret hideout.

The two of us climed through a cellarwindow into the building.

It was colder down here than outside and I couldn't even see my hand before my eyes.

I grabbed Lukes hand, not to lose him in the darkness, but it also gave me safety.

''Mhh, the generator is as usual in the next room, but I have no idea if it's gonna work.'' Luke said

''I'm just hoping we're not getting a displeasing suprice.'' I muttered . We made our way along the wall and slowly to the wooden door. Luke opened the door slowly and a wave of an unbearable smell came out of the room. I gagged on that smell and keept my nose shut with my hand .

Luke did the same and we walked into the room.

Again, we made our way along the wall, the generator had to be in the left corner of the room and we took every step careful.

Finally we got to the generator and Luke tried to turn it on but nothing, it seemed broken. ''Shit!'' Luke cursed, ''What are we gonna do now?Do you still have your lighter?'' I asked.

''Yeah, always.'' He put it out and turned it on. The small flame dispensed enough light to fill the whole room, ''Ohh, gross!'' I cried out.

We could see now the cause of the bad smell. A liveless, molding body of a clicker was lying on the floor.

''Damn, I hope there are no spores around, let's just take our stuff and get outta here!'' With that he gave me the lighter, went to the other side of the room and began to knock against the wooden planks of the floor.

While he was searching for our stuff, I examinated the dead body. Its whole head was covered with the fungus, black veins went along its throat and up to his face, where a yellow liquid flew out of its mouth.

I looked disgustedly away, 'That's not the last one I gonna see in my life.' I thought bitterly. ''Bingoo!'' Luke shouted out, while pulling a wooden plank out of the floor. He grabbed a bag out of the hole with two hands.

I walked to him, while he emptied the whole bag. There were two gasmasks, also two flashlights, a revolver, a machete, a pistol, a shotgun, Lukes favorite weapon by the way, my bow, a few arrows and my tomahawk, 'hell yeah!'.

Luke took one gasmask, one flashlight, the revolver, the machete and the shotgun and I took the rest.

When we were finish equipped, we turned our flashlights on and were ready to go.

''So,...'', I froze..

*****Click**Click**Click*

The two of us turned our heads to the cause of the noise. Everything went fast, the clicker tackled my brother to the ground and tried, with its whole weight on Luke, to bite him. But Luke hold it as good as he could away from his flesh.''Fuck, Char...!''

*****smack*

My tomahawk landed in the head of the clicker and a swall of yellow juice flitted in the face of my brother. The now total liveless body of the clicker lied for a few seconds on my brother and he dropped it from his chest.''Are you okay?''I asked worried and examinated his appearance.

He wore his grey jeans, a blue tanktop and a black hoddie over it.

Luke stood up and wipped the yellow liquid, with his sleeve, out of his face, ''Yeah, I'm fine. Gross, smells like shit...but I'm ok.'' He gave me a grin and I could see his dimples on his cheeks.

I grinned back and pulled my tomahawk out of the clickers head, put it in my belt.

I turned my face to Luke,''Let's go, are you ready?'' He asked,''Always!'' I gave back and we went for the door.

We hurried to the staircase of the building and ran the staires up to the roof, always carful not to make too much and loud noises. We got to the final door which led to the roof, opened it and stepped out.

It was still raining but lower than before. We made our way across the roofs of New York and after a while I could finally see the fence of the zone. The Maingate was closed and there were patrols...Everywhere.

'How the hell, are we supposed to get out with all the soldiers everywhere?' and as if Luke could hear my thoughts he said, ''I have an idea, we walk down, we hide, wait for the right moment and jump in the back of one of their trucks. When the next shift starts, they gonna drive with their trucks out of the zone to patrol along the fence. And then we think what happens next, okay?'' I thought a moment about his plan, 'it's risky, but possible!', ''Alright, let's do this!'' I gave back and the two of us hurried down through the staircase.

We finally got to the last floor and sneaked out of the building.

Always hidden in the darkness, we made our way near the trucks.

To get in one of these we had to cross a light cone, so we had to risk to be seen.

The two of us waited a while since we thought it was save to go.

So we ran over the street and jumped as quiet as possible into one of the trucks and waited a few minutes for the alarm, while holding our breathes, but nothing happened.

I let out a sigh of relief, looked to Luke and his face told me _It isn't over yet! _I sighed again.

We waited an half hour in silence and then two soldiers finally got into the truck. ''Man I hate night shifts!'' The one soldier to the other, while he was yawning, ''Me either, I couldn't sleep the whole day, the baby was always crying, I wonder where they take that energy to cry that much.'' The other soldier said, rubbing his eyes. The first one laught at that and started the motor, ''You're asking the wrong one buddy.'' A few minutes passed and we got finally to the gate, where other soldiers stood. The gate opened and we got through.

Luke took a peek out of the truck. ''Time for us to jump out.'' He whispered and grabbed my hand. ''Ready?'' He asked expectant. I nodded ''Always!''.

We took both a deep breath, jumped out of the truck and landed on the cold wet street.

Jumped up on our feet and were about to go, but a noise behind us took our attention.

The truck turned and drove towards us, while the flood lights blinded us.''Shit!Run!'' Luke shouted and we ran.

I couldn't remember when I ever ran that fast before, but the adrenaline in our veins pushed us forward.

We hurried around a housecorner, out of the gleam from the flood lights, but the truck was still behind us.

A few blocks further, we could finally see the Holland Tunnel.

We ran into the tunnel , hid behind a car, which still stood here from the time before the outbreak and waited for our haunters.

The flood lights gleamed between the cars, the motor turned off and we could hear cardoors opened and smashed close.

''Are you sure they are here, it doesn't seem like.'' said the one soldier arguable and walked between the cars while slipping his flashlight over them.''Yes, I saw them running in here, they must be close!'' gave the other soldier back, slipping his flashlight in our direction.

We only made us smaller behind the car and waited for the gleam to go over us.

After a few minutes, the soldiers started to come in our direction, Luke gave me a desperate glance and I looked around for something helpful 'Give me something, give me something...yes! A stone!'

I thought reliefed and took the stone, swung my arm back and casted it with all my force away from us. A few secondes passed and I could hear a quiet *plong*, far away from our hideout ''There! Did you hear that?'' the first soldier shouted, while running to the direction from where the noise came, followed by the other soldier. ''Yeah! Let's get them!'' While they were busy with the stone, we ran to the truck climed into the driver cabine and Luke started the motor. We could see that the soldiers ran with surprised faces back , starting to shoot, but they came too late, Luke stepped on the gas and the truck speeded forward between the cars along the street. We lost the soldiers out of view and faced the exit of the tunnel, which appeared in front of us.''Maan that was close, but hey, we did it!'' Luke said, turned his face to me, gave me a grin and looked back to the street.

We could see the sun rising behind the buildings, which casted long shadows, when we left the tunnel. ''Yeah, we did it!'' I muttered, more to myself than to him and smiled.


	3. On the Road

**Here is chapter three, enjoy it! Please don't forget to leave a review, I really appreciate feedback! :)**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**

I woke up from a deep, dreamless sleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, yawned and streched my skinny body, while my bones creaked.

'Where am I?' I thought and felt the carseat under me and the soft vibration of the motor. 'Oh of course!'

I opened my eyes and heared a familiar voice next to me, ''Good morning sleepyhead, got a good sleep?'' I turned my head to Luke, ''Yeah, I never slept that good for a long time! How long was I out?'' I asked, while bearing down a yawn. ''Uhm..., not that long, I think two or three hours.''

I looked at his face and noticed dark circles under his eyes, ''Hey, what about swapping seats, I can drive and you can take a nap.'' I said.

He shook his head, ''Naahh, I'm not that tired, if it's to much for me, I'm gonna tell you.'' I sighed disappointed, ''You're just afraid of having a carcrash again.''

''Hey! Don't tell me you wouldn't be, if you had hit the frontseat so hard with your head, that you got a concussion and seen stars everytime you close your eyes!''

I remembered that day. Dad took us out of the quarantinezone, to explore and searching for supplies.

We found a car which was fixable and believe it or not, we fixed it!

It was so exiting, when I sat behind the wheel, my brother on the backseat, ''Please don't kill us!'' he said with a played, worried face, my father sat next to me and gave me instructions how to start the car, where to brake and the most important thing, where to step on the gas.

At first I was a little shy and stepped carfully on the gas, but every moment, in which the car got faster and faster I stepped stronger and stronger, feeling the wind blowing through the cars windows around us.

The three of us laughted and we turned the next corner. Then I saw it, a few meters in front of us, were cars, which barricaded the street.

I tried to brake but something blockaded the pedal.

I shouted in desperate, ''Fasten your seat belts!'', my father screamed, I did what he said, he took the steering wheel and tried to steer us away from the cars but it was too late. The last thing I heard before the crash, was my brothers ''What, did you say?'', and then _*_Bang_*..._

I came back to the present and said, crossing my arms in front of my chest, ''That wasn't my fault, remember? Also dad said that the brake was blockaded by a stone!'' ''Anyway, as I said, when I'm feeling too tired, I'm gonna let you drive, I promise.''

''Fine.'' I muttered, while resting my heels on the dashboard and looking out of the window.

We drove through a small city, all the houses which we passed by were heavily vegetated with bloomers and native plants.

The truck swirred colourful leaves up, which flew across us to made their way slowly back to the ground. It was autumn and it seems like the air outside got colder and colder every day.

I took my notebook and a pencil out of my backpack.

I flipped through the pages, which were full of my drawings.

Since I was little and I could remember, I always spent every freetime I had with drawing of everything I saw and what fascinated me. Especially the faces of people, you know the eyes are the windows to our soul and I always tried to reflect that in my drawings.

The most drawings are from my father and my brother, I drew them in their different countentances, when they were angry or sad or happy, it made a lot of fun.

But I also drew other people, like the grumpy soldier, back in my school, his name was Phil, he spent the most time with shouting at us kids, but I knew deep inside he wasn't that bad.

Or Fatty Frank, a student from my school, I think the name said everything, he was very fat.

I don't even know how he got so fat, I mean we live in an apocalypse, food is very rar and people kill each other for food rations.

Anyway, he always bullied and beat up smaller kids, including me, I tried to fight back but he was so strong and two years older than me.

One day my brother came and pushed Fatty down and then, I swear, I'm not kidding, he couldn't stand up, cause he was too fat.

Everyone laughed at him, including me, I mean, I have nothing against fat people, but I was very pissed off at him in that moment and yeah of course it looked funny.

I think there is always a reason why people act like assholes, they have something that eat them up from inside and that's what I saw in Franks eyes.

On the one hand there were amusement, hate, condescension but on the other hand I could see desperate and sadness.

That's also the reason why I draw him.

I continued flipping through the pages, 'Wait!' I stopped at one drawing.

It showed a girl with a deeply saddened expression on her face.

She got a short ponytail, a few strains fell in her face, which got a few freckels. She got big eyes and a small scar went through her right brow.

But what really caught my attention was, that the drawing had no name and I couldn't remember it either. 'Ellen? Ellis? Or maybe Eliot?Mhh..., but it was something with an 'E'!'. I wrote an question mark under the drawing.

The last time I saw her was more than one year ago, we were on the schoolyard, when she stabbed a kid with his compass, she had to go to the directorial and never came back, maybe she got to another school or something like that.

She was always single-handed, always sitting alone in the cafeteria, picking at her food and she always wore that mask, which hid her real feelings, but I could see them anyway.

I never talked to her, maybe I thought she would be like the other assholes on our school!

Well, my brother managed to befriend anybody he wanted to, even if the one was the biggest asshole.

So I always sat at a table with him and his friends, they talked about girls and stuff and I studied the people around me.

Luke said it's kind of creepy but I can't help it...

A loud noise interrupted my thoughts. I looked terrified up and turned my head to Luke, only to see his head resting on the car horn ''what the...?!'' I took with one hand the steering wheel to prevent a crash into a house, which now passed by.

With the other I grabbed the shoulder of my brother and shoke him.

He woke up, lifted his head and muttered ''What...?'', ''Just stop the fucking truck!'' I shouted and for a few seconds he widened his eyes in suprise and looked to me confused.

But then it seemed like he found back into reality, braked and the truck stopped slowly.

''What happened to 'when I'm feeling too tired, I'm gonna let you drive, I promise.' '' I said, while trying to imitate his deep voice in a dumb way and gave him an offended glance,

''Sorry, sorry, my eyes got so heavy and then..., you know, I just fell asleep.'' He rubbed his eyes and gave me an apologizing look.

I sighed ,''Well then, get up from the seat, I'm driving!'' I said, with a little tick of excitement in my voice.

I took my notebook back into my backpack and we swapped seats.

When I sat on the drivers seat I noticed blood on the bonnet ''Hey, what happened there?'' I asked and pointed to the blood.

Luke ,who made himself confortable on the seat next to me, looked where I pointed to. ''Oh yeah, earlier this morning, there came infected towards the truck and I ran them over..., it was kind of awesome!'' He grinned and I gave him a stunned glance ''And you didn't wake me up?! I wanted to see that too!'' I cried out disappointed and started the motor.

''Where are we actually?'' I asked and we drove across a bridge to the highway, leaving the city behind us. ''We're leaving now Harrisburg, I think.'' He said looking on a map, which he found under the seat and showed me the route. ''The next bigger city on our way is Pittsburgh, when we're there, we can look for supplies and benzine.'' ''Alright.'' I nodded and stepped on the gas, driving along the highway.

After two hours passed, in which I drove along the highway, while Luke was snoaring next to me, I finally made a break.

I filled the tank of the truck with benzine, from a canister, which I found in the back of the truck, I also found, rounds, a rope, an uniform, a blanket, a medikit, batteries, a pistol and flaslights.

I took the rounds, the rope and the medikit, also the batteries, 'Can be useful for later!'.

I went back to the driver cabine, took a waterbottle and beef jerky out of my bagpack.

I closed the cardoor leaned with my back against the truck, while pushing pieces of beef jurky in my mouth. I was a little bit freezing, when the cold wind blowed around me, 'When we're in Pittsburgh we've to look for some warm clothes', I thought.

My look wandered over the landscape in front of me.

There were a few houses and forests,

'I wonder if there are other survivors.' I thought, 'maybe some people like me and Luke, who search for a safe place, where they can live in peace , which they can call their home and beeing together with the ones they love and care about.' I sighed 'Maybe...' I took the last bit of the beef jerky and emptied the half waterbottle.

I was about to went back to the cardoor but a noise behind me caught my attention 'Was that a horse?' I turned my head, only to see a group of four hunters on the street, 50 meters away from the truck.

When they noticed me looking to them, they spored their horses and came towards me, 'were they just watching me? All the time? Kind of weird!'.

''Shiiit'' I yelped, hurried to the car door, swung it open and jumped inside.

I tried to start the motor, but it didn't work, as often as I turned the key ''Fucking lemon!?''.

Luke startled next to me, ''Charly? What's...'' But a shoot interupted him and the windshield broke in thousands of shards.

We covered our heads from the rain of shards.

I turned the key again and the motor got finally on.

I stepped as strong as I could on the gas and the truck speeded along the street.

More shoots hit the truck, a smack followed, I lost the control and the truck turned.

We crashed through the damaged guardrail, the car flew for a second, landed badly on the ground and made its way down through dense undergrowth.

All this time Luke and I got thrilled and I can tell you, it didn't feel very confortable.

After a few seconds, which seemed like enternity, the truck crashed into a tree and everything turned dark.


	4. Caught

**Hello theeere! Here is chapter four! Have fun! ;)**

**best regards,**

**your LSOTA**

I opened my eyes and moaned when I lifted my head from the airbag .

My entire body was in pain and when I tried to move it, an enormus and sharp stitch flashed through my left side.

I lowered my view, only to see a splinter of glass, which made it's way through my hoddy and my t-shirt, now sticking next to my left hip in my flesh.''Fuck!''

I whimpered and encompassed the splinter carefully with my shaky right hand, while covering my mouth with my left one. I closed my eyes and counted in my head .'One, Two,THREE...' at one go, the splinter slid out of the now strong bleeding wound.

A muffled scream of pain followed and the split fell to the floor of the car, which was covered with them.

I pressed my right hand on the injury to stop the bleeding , while hot tears ran down my cheeks.

'Okay Charlotte pull yourself together, it hurts a lot, but you can handle it! You just have to... Wait!LUKE!' My view slipped to the seat next to me.

Luke was bent forwart his head rested against the airbag, so I couldn't see his face, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in his seat.

He had a few scratches in his face, nothing worse and his chest lifted and lowered itself softly as he breathed.

'Thank god!' I sighed in relief 'He's alive!'.

I took my bag out of his foot room, found the medikit in it, took out a bandage and reached in Lukes pack for alcohol.

He always carried a bottle of this disgusting brew around. Luckily this time.

I found what I needed and pitched myself up.

When I finished, I got out of the car, 'Wow that's the truck's last stop.'

I thought when I faced the deformed bonnet, smoke came out of it, covered by some colorful leaves.

I jogged around the truck, opened the passanger door gripped Luke under his arms and pulled him carfully out of the truck.'Ugh, he's so heavy.' and I gently let him down to the ground. Suddenly I felt a grip around my waist, I cried out in pain when the attacker grazed my bandaged wound.

He covered my mouth with his dirty, rough hand and pulled me away from Luke.

He earned a bite in his finger and a hit by my elbow.

The attacker screamed in pain and loosened his grip, my chance to get free. ''Little piece of shit!'' He grabbed my braid and pulled it up, I stood on my tiptoes, trying to avoid the pain which raced through my head.

I could see now my attacker's face , he had black oily long hair and a black, bushy beard, which covered the most of his face, his dark eyes inspected me wicked, ''Let me go! Dickhole, I'm gonna squash your balls!

I shouted out, while holding his arm which grabbed my hair and trying to kick him, but he hold me in distance. ''Yeah, of course.'' He laughed mischievous, lungged with his free hand and gave me a hard bitchslap.

'Ouch, that hit home.'

For a few seconds I saw stars and the hunter let me go, so I clunked on the stony ground.''Stupid kids, never know when it's enough!'' he said and gave me a kick in my stomach. I grunted painfully and closed my eyes, heavy breathing.

I felt a cool touch against my forehead. I even didn't have to look up, already knowing it was a gun.

'Charlotte you have to fight!' I opened my eyes and saw the stone, which lied a few inches away.' Fight! For Luke! FIGHT!' screamed a voice in my mind.

I really wanted to fight, but the carcrash, the pain, just everything was too much for me, especially the gun on my forehead.

What is so bad about giving up, it's so easy.

'But it can't end now, not like this , shoot dead by a goddamn hunter.

I can't leave Luke alone, we only have each other!'

I felt anger coming up, my hands shook, when I grabbed the stone, 'I'm not dying today!' with that I hit the hunter right between his legs.

He cried out in pain, which brought him to his knees. 'I warned him...' He dropped his gun and I stood as fast as possible up, while adrenaline was flowing through my veins. I grabbed the gun from the rocky ground. I pointed with it to his head, ready to pull the trigger.

''Jack? Why are you taking so lon-...What the hell?!'' I turned my head in surprise, to catch a glimpse of two men sitting on horses. One of them was already pointing a rifle at me.

*Bang*

I screamed, when a burning pain went through my left shoulder and dropped the gun to reach for the bullet wound.

The kneeling man, who's obviously Jack darted at me and bushed me to the ground with my face down.

I felt sharp stones drilled in my cheeks and forehead (way nothing compared to the pain in my strong bleeding shoulder), when Jack sat on my back and fettered my wrists together.

He bended over and I could feel his hot breath against my ear, ''And now honey, you will pay for not being a good girl.'' He whispered with a fake sweet voice, I shivered at that. 'oh god...'

He pulled me up, only to smash me against the truck, I swallowed hard to avoid a scream when my left side met the truck first.

I was about to drop, but a rudely grip around my throat hold me up and against the vehicular.

We faced each other, he with a mischievous expression and I with a furious one.

He searched with one hand in his pocket, with the other still holding my throat. Jack pulled something out, something silver looking...

*Snap*

A long blade slid out of the silver hilt, which was in Jacks hand, it was a switchblade. The blade neared my face, I hold my breath 'Ohgodohgodohgodohgod...'

''You're really beautiful you know? But I'm pretty sure I can make you more beautiful, with my little friend here.'' He said and pressed the cool blade to my cheek, with a grin on his face.

I just spitted him in his face and for a couple seconds he flinched and his grip loosened around my throat.

I saw my chance, stooped and tackled him with my right, healthy side to the ground, while he yelled in surprise. The Switchblade fell out of his hand and under the truck.

But he quickly picked up courage and sent me with a kick to the ground too.

I moaned and he grabbed my throat again with his hands, but this time I couldn't breath anymore.

''Well you want to end it fast little bitch, fine, here you go.''

Jack hissed, his eyes filled with anger.

I gasped desperately for air and my view became blurred. Suddenly the grip loosened and the weight on my chest from the man disappeared.

I filled my hurting lungs with cold, fresh air and tried to sit up, which was very difficult with fettered wrists and an injury in the left shoulder.

''Let me go, I'm gonna show this little slut...'', ''Calm down Jack! She's just a stupid, little girl!'' an unfamiliar male voice came to my ears.

''Don't tell me to calm down Mitch! She almost killed me...'', ''Yeah but we prevented it, let's just loot the truck and head back.

You can get your revenge later and otherwise.

She can join our other guests, if you know what I mean.''

An other voice said and there was something in his voice, the way he said the last sentence, I didn't like it and it made me shiver.

I finally managed to sit up, ignoring the pain in my left side and took a look of the scene 5 meters in front of me.

I recognized the two men, there was the one who shoot me and the other one, who was with him, a redhead and a blond one, both with short hair.

Both of them wore black clothes, like Jack.

The redhead had his grip around Jack's chest, he was bigger than the black haired man, apparently the one who pulled Jack away from me.

The blond one stood right in front of Jack, so I faced his back.

While they were still talking and obviously not considering me anymore, I tried to crawl as quiet as possible to the truck.

Luke was still lying next to the passenger door, clueless what happened around him.

'I have to hide him somewhere, before they hurt him or worse..., kill him.'

I sat myself with my back against his left side and began to push him, with all my force right under the truck.

He sure earned a few scratches more with my action and it wasn't the best hideout, but he was save, for the moment.

After that I began to look for the switchblade to free my wrists from the tight fetters.

''Hey! what are you doing?!''

I froze and turned my head, the redhead ran up to me 'Ughh...' I swallowed, he pulled me up and pushed something against my lower back,

''Try anything and you will regret!''

He hissed in my ear.

I shivered, trying to hide my fear and he led me away from the truck, to his companions, who stood by the horses.

''Jack, loot the truck, take everything you can get and Dan, give him a hand, I keep an eye on our wild, little lady here.''

The blonde one said and pulled his own gun out of his belt, while Dan passed me to him and hold it on my right shoulder.

''Alright Mitch, but be careful, she's a beast!''

Jack warned and looked at me with anger in his eyes, I gave him the same look back.

'If looks could kill...'

He and Dan made their way to the truck.

''Don't worry buddy, these are my favorites and I know how to handle them.''

Mitch chuckled amused and I swallowed hard when he hold me tighter , 'Pervert!', I grimaced in disgust, but didn't dare to move. I looked in his face, he got brown eyes which pierced mine, and wrinkles on his forehead and and around his mouth, which was warped in a smirk, a really weird smirk. He looked at me like I was something to eat. I quickly looked away.

''So, what is a young lady like you doing out here, on your own? You know it's dangerous for a little girl like you. What if someone kidnaps you?''

He laughed and I could feel his whole body trembling.

''That's none of your goddamn business dick!''

I hissed back, but I felt a wave of relief flew over me, when I realized, that he really thought I was alone, so he didn't notice Luke before,

'Don't start celebrating just yet, the other dickheads can still find him.' Flashed through my mind and I watched the other men.

''Yes, it is. You will stay with us for a long time, so I want to get to know you. I never saw someone, who fought so desperate and intent to survive like you, it impressed me.''

He said and I could hear appreciation in his voice.

''Well, good for you, that you enjoyed the show, but i don't give a fuck, though!''

I gave back, but I suddenly screamed out in pain, when he hold on to my left injured shoulder.

''We can do it in that way or in the nice way, it depends on you. So, be a good girl and I will be a gentleman, too.'' he hissed dangerously.

'Liar!'

I just grunted and tried to ignore the pain.

Jack and Dan came back with Luke's and my backpack, and with a few stuff which I left in the truck's back.

They fastened the packs on the horses, one was black with a white spot on his snout and the other one was completely white.

''Oh hold on! I forgot my switchblade, it must be somewhere over there!'' Jack yelled and went back to the truck. I saw the switchblade, close to a car tire, hidden in a clump of grass, but the blade flashed.

'nonononono, pleeeease don't notice him, don't notice him!'

He stooped, looked under the truck and hesitated, ''Hey...'',I froze, expecting everything but not what then followed,''..., look what I just found!'' he took something from under the truck, it flashed. I recognized Luke's silver lighter.

'What the...?!'

Without thinking, I dropped myself, to take a look under the truck, too. My jaw dropped, when I saw an empty space.

I heard Mitch yelping in surprise and curseing when he pulled me back up.

My brain began to work, 'How?! Where the hell is he, he was unconscious! He didn't leave me! He would never leave! Anyways, he is save now and that is all that matters!'

Happy about his found, Jack came back and we climbed on the horses, me and Mitch on the white one and Dan on the other one. Jack walked besides us, he obviously forgot about his lost switchblade, when he played with his new toy.

Like that, we made our way back to the highway, where the rest of the hunters waited.

I took a last look back, only to see a pare of deep-blue, glowing eyes in the woods, staring right back at me.

**End of chapter 4! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Btw the next chapter is in Luke's point of view. So stay tuned!**

**bg,**

**your LSOTA :)**


	5. Unexpected Help

**Heyy I updated chapter 5 again, because of very embarrassing spelling mistakes ! Anyway, thank you for reading like always, for reviewing and following my story, also for the favorites!**

**Now enjoy the chapter! I hope with less mistakes! C:**

**Luke's POV**

The cool autmn-wind shook at my clothes and rumpled my hair, as I kneeled between bushes and trees.

I shivered and my breath created little cloudes, when the air left my mouth, as I watched what happened a few feets in front of my hideout.

My sister was caught by three men, who surely caused our carcrash.

And I was sitting here, like a coward, watching how my sister had to suffer.

My weapons were in my backpack, and the only thing I carried with me was my lighter.

I felt for it, which had to be usually in the right pocket of my jeans.

Well, it wasn't there anymore.

I paniced, while I searched desperatly through my other pockets, but it wasn't there either.

The lighter was not only an useful tool in the dark or when I wanted to make a fire, but as well the only souvenir I had from my father. It meant a lot to me and I lost it.

I could almost hear the teasing voice of my sister, who tells me, that it was so typical for me to lose my stuff.

I sighed and my view slipped again up to the four of them. Charlotte stood with a blonde man by two horses and the other two, a black haired and a redhead looted our getaway vehicle.

My fists glenched, when I saw that blonde bastard holding my sister tighter to his body and I stifled the urge to jump out of the bushes and to send him a fist right into his ugly visage.

I knew what he was capable of, just the way he glanced over Charlotte, let me see red.

'Ohh, when I'll get ahold of you, you'll never dare touching anyone again!'

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

'But I can't do that..., not yet. If they intern me too, or worse, if they kill me, we won't have any chance, to get out of this, together.'

While the other two hunters were looting the truck, the blond bastard, with a small smile on his face and his eyes still on my sister, started talking to her.

Charlotte just gave him short answeres and her eyes never left the two other men by the truck.

Her expression was stubborn, but as good as she could hide her feelings from others, I as her brother, especially as her twinbrother could see right through that façade .

I knew she was scared, nearly shitting in her pants, but she was worried too, I could see it in her eyes.

I bit on my lower lip and looked to the forestground to my feets.

'She's worried about you, idiot. She still thinks you're under the truck.'

A scream interrupted my thoughts and my head snapped up.

The scene in front of me, made me shake in rage, I snortted and my nails were bored in my palms.

The blonde who touched my sisters's injured shoulder, which caused her scream, hissed something in her ear.

His smile was gone and was replaced by a wicked expression, while his eyes were narrowed.

I was about to jump out of my hideout , to run to that fucker and to give him what he deserves.

'Calm down, calm down, calm down! That's not you.'

I took again a deep breath, tried to calm my shaking hands and looked again to the three men and my sister.

The said persones were now sitting on the horses and made their way back to the highway. They suddenly stopped, as the the man with the black hair ran back to the truck and searched for something.

I gasped as I saw what he found.

'Dick, that's my lighter!'

Eventually he walked back to his companions and my view was focused on Charlotte.

She was sitting in front of the blonde one, on a white horse.

She turned her head in my direction, her eyes widened surprised when her gaze met mine.

There was hurt in her eyes, but also relief.

I rested my right hand where my heart was and looked stout into her eyes.

''Don't worry Charly, I'm okay. Where ever they take you , I'll follow and I'll rescue you!''

I whispered, wishing she would hear it.

'I just have to wait for the right moment!'

When they were out of view I sprinted to the truck to see, if they left something useful back.

After a few minutes of searching, I eventually found the map, but nothing else.

''Dammit!'' I kicked against the car tire.

That was the moment when I saw something shining in the gras.

'Oh, what do we have here.'

I picked up a switchblade, the blade slipped out of the hilt, as examinated the weapon.

The blade was seven inches long and as I carefully ran my thumb over it, I nearly cut my skin.

'Mhh, not bad'

The blade slipped back and I store the hilt in my pocket.

I took a look up to the sky to figure out by the state of the sun, what time it was. But it was cloudy, so by instinct, it was midday or afternoon.

I made my way back to the highway, too. Always keeping my head down, of course.

As I approched the street, by walking the hill up, I heard voices and aprubtly dropped myself to the ground.

'They are still there!'

I slowly crawled up, through the tall gras.

Eventually I arrived at the roadside, stopped and listened.

''...blindfold her eyes and make sure she won't try anything!''

A rough male voice ordered.

''Why blindfold her eyes? There's no chance for her to escape!''

I recognised the blonde's voice, as he replied.

''Mitch! Just do what I say!''

The rough voice gave annoyed back, in a stricter tone now.

''Fine.''

''Do you think the other group is back from their trip to the university?''

A other voice asked, deeper, than the others before.

''Maybe. Well, we'll find out when we're back in Pittsburgh.''

The rough voice answered.

'So they head to Pittsburgh, too?' I thought

''I hope they caught this old fart and his ginger bitch!''

Growled the voice, which belonged to Mitch.

''Yeah, me too. Those fuckers killed more than twenty of us, my brother, too! I hope they bring them alive, so I can revenge him...''

The deep voice said bitterly and I heard steps of hufes.

'Wow, an old man and a woman, killed more than twenty men? I hope I'll never cross their path!'

''It's okay buddy. I'm sure they'll come back succesfully.''

The rough voice said, surprisingly soft.

''So, let's head back, we don't want to make David and the others wait.''

With that I heard hufes clapping on the blacktop and then on rocky ground.

I moved out of my hideout on the now empty street. From where I watched them, as they walked along a small path, down the hill of the highway.

There were five of them and as I could see, all of them had weapons.

'That'll be more difficult than expected.'

After a couple of hours passed, in which I followed them through a forest, jogging, always holding a save distance to the group of men, eventually my limbs began to hurt, my stomach to growl and my throat was dry.

And then it happened, that I suddenly just conked out.

'Stand up idiot, you're losing them!'

A voice in my head screamed and I tried to stand up, but my body ached in protest.

The last thing I saw were the silhouettes of the horses an their riders, disappearing in the distance. Then everything went dark around me.

**. . .**

I felt a humid and warm haze against my skin as I recovered my consciousness. I slowly opened my eyes, only to face brown ones which looked at me couriously.

'What the...?!'

But the reason why my eyes then widened and my breath got faster. Was the owner of those eyes. I looked right in a face of a big hairy monster, which sat a few inches away from my face. Well, it wasn't exactly a monster, it was just a dog, but he appeared to be taller than me, in my laying position. His tongue hung out of his jaws and a set of sharp teeth were exposed. His pelt was long and black with a few brown flecks.

I swallowed hard.

'Don't move, don't move, DON'T MOVE!'

Suddenly he was on his feet and ran out of, what turned out to be a tent.

A relieved sigh escaped my lips and I began to study my surroundings.

There was not a lot of stuff in the tent, only a bedroll, a pot , a few cans, which are laying on the floor and firewood.

'How on earth did I get here?'

The tent itself was barely big enough to stand and it looked like it was made for two people.

Eventually I tried to sit up but I ascertained surpriesed, that my wrists were fettered behind my back and as hard, as I tried to release them, the knot was too strong.

'Maybe I can reach the switchblade.'

I began to lift my lower body upwards with my legs, so that the switchblade could fell out of my pocket.

*plong*

It landed right next to me on the floor.

'So far so good, now I've to grap it'

I moved on my right side and tried to grap the silver hilt, but it was still a few inches away.

'come oooon, come oooon!'

And finally, I felt the cool metal in my palm.

'Yes!'

The blade slipped out of the hilt and I began to cut the rope.

''Hey! What do you think you're doing, sunshine!''

I nearly dropped the switchblade and looked up to meet a pair of ice blue eyes, which looked amused down at me.

Well, I could only look at the eyes, because his head was covered with his black jacket's hood and he had a clothe covering his mouth and nose.

He wore blue, worn jeans, black boots and a purple bagback was on his shoulders. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

Also the dog was there again, he walked next to the guy, sat down and looked expectant to his master, as if he was waiting for some command.

'Oh shit, that doesn't look good! Okay, okay, just stay cool.'

''Ehm..., I..., I just-... .''

I raspped, my throat felt dry like a desert and it hurt.

'Wow, yeah that's exactly how to stay cool, Luke.'

''Yeah, you just tried to escape, I know. What about eating and drinking first? I'm sure after two days, passing out, you might be pretty hungry.''

'What!? Two days?! Fuck, they have a huge advance now.'

''No..., I have to find my sister!''

I burstted out, my voice still raspy and I began to cut the rope again.

''Don't move!''

The guy ordered calmy, but I eventually released my know hurting wrists and sat up.

''I said, don't fucking move!''

He said, harsher this time and I looked at him, only to see a pistol pointing at me.

The dog was now on his feet and stared at me with a dangerouse glimmer in his eyes.

Anger came up inside me and I hissed.

''Just let me go, I have no fucking time for this. I have to find my sister!''

''Tell me what happened and I'll let you go.''

The guy said and slowly walked over to his bedroll and sat down, the pistol still pointing at me.

The dog walked as well to the bedroll an laid down next to his master.

I thought a briefly moment,

'Can I trust him? Would he really let me go? I have no other choice than to find out, I guess.'

He offered me a bottle of water, I took a long swallow and I began to tell him everything. How Charlotte and me escaped from the school, the quarantine zone, to start our journey to find our uncle and about the car crash.

As I mentioned the hunters and that they kidnapped my sister, his eyes widened, but only for a brief moment, then they looked neutral like the whole time, while he was listening.

''...I followed them a few hours, but I became tired, hungry and thirsty, so I just broke down.''

I said bitterly.

''And I guess you picked me up and brought me here?''

''Yeah, I was hunting with Whis. He scented something, ran ahead and I followed him.

We found you, laying on the ground, but luckily alive, so we brought you here. And like I said you slept two days.''

He explained, began to tickle Whis under his chin and the dog closed appreciating his eyes, while his tongue hung out of his mouth.

He then looked again to me, only to see my curious look, as he spoke up again.

''So, you want to find and rescue your sister?''

''Yes. Like I said.''

I replied stout.

''Without any weapons.''

He went on.

''I have my switchblade.''

I said and hold up the metal hilt.

He raised sceptical a brow.

''I'm not defensless, I can care about myself!''

I gave back.

''Yeah, we saw that...''.

''Hey! I didn't ask for your opinion or to take me with you, dick!''

I hissed and was about to stand up, but he raised a hand.

''Wow, calm down. I believe you can care about yourself. But are you sure you can handle five or more men on your own?''

With that my view dropped to the ground.

'He's right, how can I, one single boy, 15 years old, not even a grown man, rival five or more men?'

I took a deep breath before I replied.

''I just have to try. She's my sister, for her I would do everything!''

The guy slowly nodded.

''I see.''

An awkward silence filled the tent and I wondered if the coversation was over and he would let me go, as he spoke up again.

''We'll help you.''

My eyes widened, as I looked up, only to meet his calm look.

''What?''

''I said, we'll help you.'' He repeated, his eyes pirced mine.

''Yeah, yeah, I know what you said, but why?''

I asked irritated, searching in his eyes for any doubt, I found none.

''You need help and I can offer you help, by the way a few months passed since I met someone in my age, to be honest someone to talk with either. Well, I have Whis, but he can't really answer, if you know what I mean.''

He said and I could see how he began to play unconfortable with the pistol grip, avoiding the unbelieving look I gave him.

' I didn't expect that. But what if it's just a trap! Well, if it's just a trap, why wouldn't he kill me in the first place? And together we have a better chance to fight these fuckers.'

''Wow, I don't really know what to say. Thank you, I think we have a deal, I'll keep you company and you help me to rescue my sister. By the way my name is Luke.''

With a weak smile, I offered him my hand, so he could shake it.

He looked at my hand, then he pulled his hood from his head and removed the clothe from his face.

My jaw dropped at the sight which revealed in front of me.

A thin face, with a retroussée nose, full, rose lips and high cheekbones.

A blush crept over the girl's cheeks, as she met my gaping look.

Black, curly locks fell over her shoulders, after she released her hair from the collar of her jacket.

I sat there, perplex, as she took my still outstreched hand and with a cheeky grin, she gave it a powerful shook.

''Maxime, but you can call me Max.''

**End of chapter 5. Hope you liked it, if you did, let me know that in the reviews! Thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Your LSOTA**


End file.
